Let the Leaf Fly
by Drarry Radton
Summary: Sasuke was gone for 3 years. What will his reappearance ignite in Naruto? SasuNaru.
1. Left Alone

**Summary: Sasuke was gone for 3 years. What will his reappearance ignite in Naruto? SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Please don't go on if it makes you gag.**

......................................................................................................

**_Let the leaf fly_**

Naruto sighed as he stared into the boundless blue expanse people called the sky. His fingers unconsciously fiddled with the withered leaf in his hand. He tried not to let his emotions take over again as he thought back 3 years ago.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Naruto."_

_The blonde turned around to see his arch rival-cum-secret crush._

_The hyperactive blonde raised an eyebrow. It was way past midnight. What was the raven-haired boy still doing out so late at night?_

"_Eh, bastard. What are you doing out so late?" Naruto voiced out his curiosity._

"_And you?" Was the only cold reply the Uchiha shot back._

_Naruto turned fully. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Although seeing the one he liked being so cold towards him hurt, Naruto was already used to it. "I was hungry, so I came out to find food. And, and! I found it!" Naruto started, wanting to converse with Sasuke longer. "There's this shop dow-"_

"_Naruto," Sasuke cut Naruto off, staring straight into his eyes._

_Naruto gulped at the intensity of the gaze._

"_W-what?"_

"_I need to talk to you," Sasuke simply said._

_Naruto swallowed again before nodding hesitantly. Sasuke curtly nodded before turning on his heel and walking through the cold and darkened streets of Konoha, leaving a confused Naruto to follow his trail towards the woods._

_Naruto didn't know where Sasuke was leading him to. He just followed behind, keeping his eyes on the back of his teammate. But whatever it was, he had a feeling it wasn't going something he liked._

_When he almost ran into a low branch however, he tore his eyes away from the boy in front of him to take in his surroundings. They were somewhere in the middle of the forest, with only dense trees in their vision. _

_Finally, the stoic boy stopped and Naruto looked at him. They were in a clearing with nothing to accompany them but a slow-moving river. Sasuke moved to sit on the ground under a huge oak tree._

_His head was bowed and Naruto wondered if his friend was meditating and if he should disturb him or not._

"_Sit."_

_Naruto blinked at the sudden intrusion, namely Sasuke's voice._

"_Um...okay..." Naruto nervously replied before sitting a few feet in front of his crush, waiting for the Uchiha to tell him what he wanted to say._

"_Naruto..."_

_The blonde looked expectantly at the other boy. _

"_I... I'm..."_

_Naruto raised his eyebrows. This was the first time he had ever seen the impassive boy lose his cool._

"_What? You're what, Sasuke?" Then Naruto gasped. "Don't tell me you're going to die!? No! That can't happen! Sakura and Kakashi and-" A blow to his head made Naruto stop his rambling._

_The blonde shinobi's hand came up to soothe the sore spot as he looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him. "Listen to me."_

_Naruto pouted before nodding. Sasuke looked down again, his hands clutching his knees. So hard that his knuckles turned white._

"_Naruto, I'm..." Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm going away."_

_Naruto paused. His face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"_

_Sasuke repeated himself, slightly louder this time. "I said, I'm going away," he said briefly._

_Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay...so you're going away. To where?"_

"... _To find Itachi," Sasuke mumbled lowly._

_Being the dense boy he was, Naruto naturally took a while to process the seriousness of the situation. _

"_Okay. Let me get this straight. You're going away to find Itachi..." Then Naruto stopped as the realization finally sunk in._

_Sasuke was going to leave Konoha and everybody that cared for him to go and find Itachi. Without the guarantee of him coming back._

"_WHAT!? You can't do that! You'll get killed!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet and glaring down at the ebony-haired boy. Sasuke continued keeping his head down as he listened to the continuous rambling of the blonde boy's so-called lecture._

"_You're not strong enough for that traitor! You can't defeat him! He'll kill you! And what if you get killed!? What will happen to Sakura who loves you so much!? To Kakashi-sensei who treats you like his own son!? To me... who..." _

_As if the lack of sleep and the sudden outburst finally caught up with the loud ninja, Naruto collapsed to his knees onto the ground._

_Sasuke looked up. What was Naruto going to say about himself?_

_Without looking up, Naruto whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "When are you going?"_

_Sasuke stared at the mop of sun-kissed hair. "Today at dawn," Sasuke replied softly._

_Naruto looked up to the sky. The area was the only part not covered up from the overlooking sky by trees._

"_That's almost," Naruto stated sadly. Sasuke mutely nodded. Naruto bowed his head again as Sasuke continued staring at his friend._

_Then they just sat there in the cold arms of silence wrapping around them._

_Before long, Naruto felt the rays of the sun hitting his back and he looked up again to see the dark of the sky get chased away by the warm heat of the sun._

_He didn't as much as flinch when Sasuke stood up. Sasuke turned to go but just as he was about to disappear into the dense forest again, he glanced over his shoulder at the only boy he had come to care for._

"_I promise I'll be back," Sasuke whispered._

_Then as he drifted off into the green life, only three soft words were heard. So soft, they would have been blown away if there was a slight breeze at that moment._

"_I love you."_

_Naruto blinked. He couldn't believe his ears. The one he admired for so long... was gone, leaving behind only three words. Everyone Naruto cared for would leave him one day. They never stayed, never offered him comfort in the times when he needed them. _

_Naruto looked to his left and smiled sadly. Bunches of morning glories were smoothly blossoming, bathing in the attention the sun was giving them, each and everyone wanting to wake the place up with their vibrant violet._

_Then something caught his eye. It was a lone morning glory, desperately trying to spread its petals like the rest of its kind, trying desperately to get some attention its way. It seemed to struggle for so long, until it finally gave up and just bent its head._

_He got up and walked over to the flower. Just as his fingertips touched the petals, a leave from its stem dropped onto his hand. Naruto stared at it in amazement. It was as if, the morning glory was himself, and that the leaf that had just wilted off, was... Sasuke._

_And coincidently, that was the last leaf of its stem._

_Naruto sat down in front of the tree supporting the violet flower as he stared down at his shoes._

_That was the first time in the whole of Uzumaki Naruto's life that he let the tears flow freely down his face._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto smiled solemnly at the memory as a tear slid down his cheek. Three years and he still couldn't get over that he was alone and left with no one.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

He watched as the sun rose from behind the mountains, yet again chasing away the darkness of the sky.

Then he turned and walked back into the forest, turning on the now withered morning glory.

......................................................................................................

**My second story. I don't have anymore plots for my first one. So I may be deleting it. Sorry! Please, I still hope you support this. Even though it sucks...**


	2. Sasuke's back

_**Let the Leaf Fly 2**_

**I'm like, copying 'I think I better leave right now'. The plot's so similar. Must be because I'm too hooked onto it. Well, sorry, purrfectly679. Hate me. Heh.**

**And I was thinking the ending for the last chapter may have been like, 'Whoa! That's a little cliché and too much to take in, don't you think?' LOL.**

...............................................................................................................

A gust of wind blew through the deserted street of Konoha as a dark figure appeared at the Leaf country entrance. The guy clad in black moved smoothly through the village, leaving behind trails of dirt in his wake due to the power radiating from him.

People continued their tour of slumber land, not at all taking note of the guy, not at all caring.

But they would care if they only knew who he was.

The guy stopped in front of a house before slowly lifting his head to look at the window above.

Then he just stayed there through the night unmoving.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you?"

Uzumaki Naruto looked up upon hearing his name. Never had anyone come looking for him in the morning ever since he started his morning training. Naruto's face fell. It was when Sasuke had left that he started waking up at dawn to train himself.

Anyway, the blonde's caller had already run out of the bushes and into his face. Naruto blinked, then stumbled back and fell on his rear end.

"Itai!" Naruto looked up to see Sakura glaring down at him, hands on hips. "Ah, Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Couldn't you hear me? I called you so many times!" Sakura said angrily.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh. Sorry, I was thinking about something." Then he looked up at his teammate. "What happened?"

He knew Sakura wouldn't come looking for him for nothing. They hardly spoke after Sasuke went away. She thought it was Naruto who had done something wrong to agitate the Uchiha so much that he left.

Sakura's glare disappeared, but was immediately replaced with a look of seriousness.

"The Hokage needs to see you," Sakura started. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Then Sakura swallowed before continuing, "It seems... that Sasuke is back."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

5 minutes later, one could see two blurry images racing from one end of the village to the other. But obviously the orange blur was much faster than the red one. It was so fast, so blur, the runner seemed as if... desperate to get to his destination.

2 minutes later, the two blurry images skidded to a stop in front of the Hokage's office.

Haruno Sakura stopped and bent over panting. But the blonde Uzumaki didn't stop. He ran into the Hokage's office, wanting to push through the heavy double doors. Only to get stopped by two ANBUs.

"Let me in! Let me in, you bastards!"

Then a distant voice, a soft voice, but loud enough to hear it was commanding, drifted from behind the two wooden doors. "Let them in."

It was then that Naruto noticed Sakura was already behind him.

The two ignorant ninjas finally put down their weapons and made space for the two shinobis to pass.

Sakura rushed through the double doors just as frantically as Naruto into the large office, only to almost fall flat on her butt as Naruto abruptly stopped. Sakura bit back a rather unlady-like curse as she started to scold Naruto.

Only to have her voice catch in her throat as she took in the guy in black whose body was lazily strewn over the long couch of the Hokage's office.

"S-Sasuke."

Hearing the tremble in the spoken name, Sakura reckoned it was her voice, but what she saw was Naruto stumbling forward toward the Uchiha.

'Eh...? What's Naruto doing?'

But just before the blonde's fingers touched the slightly tanned skin of Uchiha Sasuke, the stoic boy was out of reach. The three other occupants of the room looked up to see him at the corner of the room, scowling at the boy who had tried to touch him.

Nobody expect Sasuke himself caught the unconcealed hurt displayed on Naruto's face.

Right at that moment, a silver-haired jounin appeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto was grateful for the interruption before the atmosphere got too awkward.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw this dead ant on the floor on my way and I had to-"

This time, it wasn't because Naruto and Sakura cut the masked man off, it was all due to the fact that Hatake Kakashi had finally caught sight of his missing-since-three-years-ago student.

He fell quiet, throat too tight for words. Then in an instant, he was by Sasuke's side, hugging him tightly to his chest. As if spurred on by that show of emotion by the normally calm sensei, Sakura too, rushed forward to bury her head in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto expected Sasuke to turn away, to scowl at the two Leaf-nins like how he had scowled at him, but he didn't.

He just stood there, although rigidly. But he didn't pull away. Instead, his scowl had dissipated.

Naruto tried to breathe. Why... why did Sasuke turn away from only Naruto? Why...?

The Hokage seemed to sense Naruto's shock and hurt, as she quickly cleared her throat and requested for the other three people besides Naruto and herself to settle down.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she began, formally, "you have been missing for three years without a word of where you were to anyone, and now you're back. Would you mind telling us where you had gone to spend your young life?"

It took a while for Sasuke to answer, or so it seemed to Naruto. But when the Uchiha finally spoke, it frightened Naruto to once again hear his voice.

"Training," was his short and simple reply. Naruto snapped his gaze to Sasuke. Why didn't he tell them he had gone to look for Itachi like he had told him?

"Sasuke," now the Hokage had dropped the tone of formality, "you know that answer is not good enough."

Sasuke merely stared indifferently at the leader of the village.

Tsunade sighed, tired of trying to force the answer out of the stoic boy.

"May it be because you went looking for your brother?"

Naruto saw Kakashi turn to his dark-haired student, and Sakura as well.

Sasuke's response was evident even before he voiced it.

A moment of silence.

"You know that's prohibited, Sasuke!" Sakura finally yelled, breaking the tense silence as she jumped up. "You could have gotten yourself killed! It's so wrong Tsunade-sama even warned us to keep you captive if you ever went off, but there you went, off to Hell! What were you thinking!?"

Tsunade let the pink-haired girl get the worry off her chest. It was expected. Even she herself was itching to yell at the boy for not thinking about the others' feelings.

"That's enough, Sakura."

Eyes turned to the silver-haired jounin who had not spoken a word ever since ten minutes ago.

He stared at Sasuke straight in the eye, sending a warning to show he was pissed, and it worked even though only one eye was visible.

"Sasuke. I believe you not so irresponsible to not inform anyone of your whereabouts. Just out of curiosity... tell me who you told."

Naruto, who had been sitting and silently watching the scene unfold in front of him felt his heart skip a beat. Was he going to get into trouble for not telling anyone where Sasuke had gone?

But what the Uchiha did was not expected.

"No one."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at his pale teammate. 'What? He told me!'

The blonde wanted to shout at his rival, wanted to shout at him for ignoring him, to shout at him for taking his presence so lightly.

Kakashi's single eye narrowed to a slit as he doubted his student's words, but just gave it up in the end when he realized he wasn't going to get any answer out of the boy anymore than anyone else.

Finally the Hokage took hold of things again. "Uchiha Sasuke, I want you to stay in your house and not come out to the public's eye. It will only bring much commotion. If you want anything, you can inform the ANBU that will be outside your door 24/7, watching you to make sure you don't run off again," Tsunade said in a commanding tone. "Is that understood?"

She finished her speech even though she knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

"All dismissed."

Instantly, Kakashi disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a room full of smoke. He didn't want to get anymore angry than he already was receiving nothing but the dark-haired boy's silence.

Sakura waited to see where Sasuke was going before following in his footsteps out the office and to the ANBU waiting for him outside.

Naruto lingered behind for a while, still feeling as if Sasuke being back was all a dream.

"Naruto."

Naruto blinked, then turned to look at the Hokage.

"I need a word with you. Come," Tsunade said.

The blonde numbly nodded as he proceeded to sit on the other side of the Hokage's desk.

"You heard the conversation just now, so you shouldn't be so surprised. You know what happened between Sasuke and his brother, don't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Itachi killed the whole of Sasuke's clan and now Sasuke wants revenge," Naruto summarized.

"Correct," Tsunade said. "And to prevent Sasuke from claiming his own brother's life, and most probably his own, I passed a rule to forbid him from going to Itachi, and that if anyone were to know of his plan to go on a search for his brother, they were to stop him by all means, no matter what they had to do. Be it injuring or even killing Sasuke."

Naruto tried not to wince at the image of Sasuke lying bloody on the floor that flashed through his mind.

Then he thought of something. He stared straight into Tsunade's eyes.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"That's the thing. After much discussion, we finally decided not to tell you about this," Tsunade informed.

Naruto blinked. Then sprang up. "Why not?! I'm his friend too! I have the _right_ to know!"

"Naruto, calm down. Sit down and let me finish."

Naruto glared at the old woman before plopping into the seat once again, chest heaving from the sudden outburst.

"Well, you yourself should know your temper when you're angry. So we thought, letting you know and getting you all fired up just to risk losing Sasuke's life was not worth it. You know you can get protective," Tsunade finished off.

Naruto wanted to shout at Tsunade-baba for leaving him out – again. He wanted to protest that he, too, was a member of team 7, no matter if his teammates hated him or not. He wanted to know _why_ he felt so useless.

As the old woman's word reeled through his mind again, he thought of only one thing.

'What if Sasuke had just told me what he was going to do because he knew only I didn't know about the rule?'

And that thought ached.


	3. Gaara's here

Summary: Sasuke was gone for 3 years. What will his reappearance ignite in Naruto? SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Please don't go on if it makes you gag.**

* * *

**I don't think the earlier chapters will be having Sasuke's thoughts. I just feel… it's kinda hard to write them right now. Heh. Sorry.**

* * *

**_Let the leaf fly 3_**

If one looked out their window right now, at exactly 11:23 pm, they could see nothing in the darkness except for a slightly movement of an all-too-bright orange figure.

But the owner of that horridly bright color wasn't looking, or feeling, what his shirt color suggested.

Sagging shoulders, heavy steps, Uzumaki Naruto could hardly contain his grief from the world.

Just as he reached the largest house in the whole village, he stopped. His head slowly turned to the right to gaze at one of the top windows. Then he fell to his knees, too tired to move.

Ah, if all you sweet viewers out there forgot, he'd been training since dawn. A/N: Don't ask me where he's been since he saw the Hokage. Heh! Back to the story.

"Why…?" the dejected Leaf-nin whispered to no one in particular. "Why, Sasuke…?"

* * *

Sasuke raised his attention from the book in his lap to his window. He thought he heard someone calling him.

He slowly placed his book on the high-back chair before walking over to the window. But just a foot away from it, he stopped. His jaw clenched. Then he curtly turned and went back to his chair.

His eyes spelled ache, but his face looked like it was made of ice. "Not now, Naruto. Not now."

* * *

The breaking of dawn found a very hyper pink-haired girl bustling around her neat and cozy kitchen.

Haruno Sakura, who was now humming her favorite song, had deliberately woke up early to make Sasuke breakfast.

Ten minutes later and she was finally done. She set her masterpiece in a bag and smiled proudly at it. She glanced at her clock and gasped. She swiftly grabbed the breakfast-box off the table as she rushed to the door.

"Oohh! Late, late, late, late, late!" She slammed the door harshly behind her and winced at the impact.

She quickly ran all the way to the huge mansion at the top off the hill. When she reached, she paused in front of the two ANBUs guarding the house and bent over to catch her breath.

"Are you okay, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura waved her hand. "I'm fine. Just need a little time. But why are the two of you here? You'll only arise suspicion in the villagers."

The ANBU bowed his head. "We'll be out in the open only until the streets are with the first of the people."

Sakura nodded before holding up the bag containing the breakfast-box. "I want to give Sasuke something to eat. May I?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Haruno, but the Hokage specifically ordered that no one—"

"Except his team members visit him," Sakura interrupted. "Now, come on! Let me in! Sasuke may be starving in there!"

The ANBU looked at his companion. The other ANBU gave the go.

The first ANBU bowed his head and held open the door for Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura said, bouncing in through the door.

She quietly set the bag on the huge dining table of the Uchiha mansion as she took in her surroundings.

She'd always only dreamt about this place. Never once did she have a chance to set foot in this oh, so exquisite masterpiece of a building. And strangely, the only person she's ever known to actually see this place and live to tell it, besides Sasuke, was… Naruto.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at that name. She still blamed him for chasing away Sasuke. So she had no solid proof, but NEVER doubt a woman's intuition.

Anyway, on with finding Sasuke.

Sakura walked up the stairs, taking in her surroundings as she went. She stopped at the balcony that connected the two long flights of stairs and stared at the chandler suspended in mid-air above the hall.

"Wow…"

Sakura was, to say the least, fascinated. Never did she imagine Sasuke's house was so huge. And it didn't even look like it could contain all these from the outside.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired shinobi turned to her left to find Sasuke standing in front of a door in a navy-blue robe.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly as he walked down the stairs to the landing where Sakura was.

Sakura's shoulders sagged slightly. So she was used to the treatment given by her beloved teammate, but she still held the hope of him warming up to her.

She shook her head as Sasuke just then stopped a few feet away from her. "I brought you breakfast! And I cooked it myself!"

Sakura was hoping Sasuke would smile at her thoughtfulness, even if it lasted for only a second, but when she came back down to earth, Sasuke was already halfway down the stairs.

Sakura sighed. Then straightened as she hopped after Sasuke. "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Smooth, dusty hands blended into a blur to perform a seal. The owner of those hands shouted the jutsu as he slammed his hands down onto the ground, and immediately the ground started shaking. The whole forest vibrated for a full minute before it stopped and everything grew silent.

Naruto fell to the ground as he rested backwards on his arms. He looked up to the sky as he squeezed his eyes shut. "AUUUUGH! I'm _never_ going to get it!"

He sighed as his arms gave way and he dropped to the ground. "Never going to get it."

Yup, he was never going to get the love back anymore. The love from Sasuke.

Naruto snorted. Like anyone would love a demon like him.

"No one will ever love me!" he shouted his frustrations out to the world. Then he just stayed that way, his eyes reflecting the color of the sky.

"Not exactly true."

Our blonde-haired hero shot up, and turned towards the source of the voice. A red-haired, browless boy Naruto's age emerged from the shadows.

Cerulean eyes narrowed. "Gaara. What are you doing here?"

Gaara stared indifferently at Naruto as he sat down next to him.

"C-ranked mission. Had to send a bloody dog back to one of your stupid villagers. And they dare to even call it a mission, and a C-ranked one at that," was the sand-nin's reply.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. That was definitely the most he had heard Gaara speak. During the time – which was considered rather long for Gaara – that the sand-nin had spoken, Naruto had sat up and cross-legged facing Gaara.

Naruto then chuckled. "Isn't it always like that? And…" he stared at Gaara straight in the eye. "What did you mean when it isn't exactly true that no one will ever love me?"

Gaara stared at the blonde shinobi before looking away. "Nothing. Everyone gets loved."

The Uzumaki snorted. "Yeah, right. Everyone but me."

Gaara turned to glare at Naruto this time. "Don't say that," the redhead said menacingly.

Naruto held up his hands protectively. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry to have ruffled your feathers!" he apologized. Then smirked. "Or should I say sand?"

A bubble of laughter erupted from Naruto, which quickly turned into howling.

Gaara smiled slightly at how his other demon host could always laugh at his own joke and infect everyone else with his laughter.

Naruto's laughter slowly came to a chuckle. Then it ended altogether. He wiped at his tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Gaara's tiny smile faded as he noticed the tears that were running down Naruto's cheeks weren't stopping.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Naruto started but couldn't carry on as his sobs assaulted his throat.

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows, then moved to bring the blonde boy into his arms.

By now, Naruto was full-out sobbing. The sand-nin rubbed his hands up and down the leaf-nin's back, all the while whispering soothing nothings in Naruto's ear.

And if Gaara didn't have sharp ears, he probably wouldn't have caught the near-to-breathless whispers from the blue-eyed boy.

"Why? Why does he treat me like this? I thought he liked me. I thought…Why, Sasuke? Why…?"

Gaara stiffened as he finally realized the cause of Uzumaki Naruto's grief. Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara's eyes hardened. 'Watch out, Uchiha.'

* * *

After about half an hour, Naruto's sobs had finally died down, but Gaara continued holding the other boy.

A sigh left the orange-clad body in his arms and Gaara pulled away to examine the blonde's face. "Better?"

"Mm?" Naruto looked up. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Naruto stood up and smiled, extending his hand to Gaara. The redhead took it and allowed the younger boy to pull him up.

Naruto's smile grew to a grin. "Thanks, Gaara."

"Hn." Was all Gaara said. Then…

"Wanna go have some ramen?"

Big blue eyes met his, widened in shock. "Really?" Gaara nodded.

Then Naruto paused. "Is it your treat?" he asked suspiciously. Green eyes were rolled towards heaven.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yesh! Then let's go! Woo-hoo! Gaara's treating me to ramen, Gaara's treating me to ramen!"

Gaara shook his head as he watched the hyperactive blonde spped ahead of him. He couldn't believe that was actually the boy who was being all sad and depressed just minutes ago.

The red-headed boy narrowed his eyes again as the name 'Uchiha' flashed through his mind.

"Back off, Uchiha. He's mine," Gaara whispered before walking away to where Naruto was now frantically waving him over.

A black figure dropped from to trees. Onyx eyes glared at the back of the sand-nin.

"Not for long," he whispered back.

Then Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
